To Love You
by Mina Kon
Summary: Ray está com problemas sobre os seus sentimentos por Bryan, e Kai tenta ajudar.


To Love You

Title: To Love You

Authoress: Mina Kon

Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters.

- - - - -

_I wonder why love if so painful…_

_I wonder why can't I speak when I'm around you_

_I wonder why you always make me sad_

_I wonder why I love to see you smile_

_I wonder how you make me smile too_

_I wonder why are you so far away_

_I wonder if I could ever reach you_

_I wonder why do I love you_

_I wonder why can't I say it_

_Even knowing the answer…_

A noite caíra enfim, e as estrelas estreavam o horizonte. A sua luz penetrava no aconchegante quarto de Ray. A habitação estava modestamente mobilada: um pequeno armário embutido na parede um altar com miniaturas de deuses budistas, uma cómoda com inúmeras gavetinhas por cima da qual ardiam dois paus de incenso, diversos quadros com caracteres chineses adornavam as paredes e uma cama estava encostada à ampla janela. Em cima da cama estava sentado Ray comodamente, com a sua normal expressão contida e pacífica. No entanto, a sua mente vagueava, muito longe daquele quarto, daquela terra. A certa altura, a sua expressão escureceu, como se tivesse sido assaltado por um mau pensamento, e o seu lábio inferior tremeu ligeiramente. Pôs os braços em redor do corpo, em busca de algum conforto, e estava a fechar os olhos quando alguém bateu à porta.

"Ray? Estás ai?"

Ele endireitou-se e respondeu, na sua voz calma "Sim. Entra Kai"

A porta deslizou e revelou a figura conhecida de Kai, vestindo apenas um par de calções pretos (n/a: babem pessoal xD) que usava para dormir. "Yo Ray. Onde estão os outros? A casa está demasiado silenciosa" disse, enquanto avançava pelo quarto com a familiaridade normal depois de anos de amizade.

"O Kenny e o Max foram ao cinema com o pessoal dos All-Starz" parou por momentos, tentando recordar-se de mais "Do Tyson não sei…"

Kai olhou para ele com um sorriso encantado "Morreu?" indagou num tom ta esperançoso que fez o Ray rir-se "Não Kai…deve ter ido com a Hillary a qualquer lado, provavelmente…"

A expressão de Kai suavizou-se, e sentando-se confortavelmente na cama junto de Ray disse calmamente "Melhor, assim podemos finalmente conversar"

"Querias falar de alguma coisa em especial?" perguntou Ray tranquilamente

"Sobre ti, Ray" disse Kai com seriedade. Ao ouvir estas palavras, o mestre do Drigger desviou o olhar da janela e dirigiu-o para Kai "Porquê?"

"Nestes últimos tempos tens parecido tão distante… As vezes olho para ti e pareces tão triste, como se algo constantemente te perturbasse. O que se passa?"

"Pareço? Desculpa, não queria preocupar-te…Não te preocupes, não é nada de preocupante" disse, encolhendo os ombros

A cara de Kai torceu-se numa expressão de ligeiro desdém "Deixa-te disso meu. Tu gostas de alguém, não é?" disse, vendo a expressão do outro escurecer

"Sim" respondeu, olhando noutra direcção

"É o Bryan" afirmou Kai sem hesitações. Um pouco surpreendido, Ray olhou para ele e não respondeu logo

"Eu sabia que era ele" continuou calmamente

Sem desviar os olhos da janela, Ray respondeu "Como sabias?"

Perdendo um pouco as estribeiras, Kai retorquiu duramente "Eu não sou cego, Ray, e por muito insensível que pareça não deixo de reparar nas coisas que estão mesmo debaixo do meu nariz. Porque é que disseste o que tinhas?" A cara de Ray entristeceu, e o lábio inferior tremeu-lhe. Ao ver isto, Kai acalmou-se e aproximou-se dele, tocando-lhe no rosto docemente. "Desculpa Tiger, eu não devia ter dito aquilo. Conta-me o que se passa. Há quanto tempo?"

"Eu não sei, Kai" respondeu suavemente, enquanto brincava com o longo cabelo "Há tanto tempo…um ano, talvez…"

"Tanto tempo assim?" estranhou Kai "Mas naquela altura tu detestava-lo!"

"Era o que eu pensava também" disse, correndo a mão sobre o brilhante cabelo de ébano "Mas agora que sei não tenho tanta certeza de que era ódio o que eu realmente sentia. É estranho de explicar…como se eu não quisesse admitir os meus verdadeiros sentimentos por ele, e então transformava-os e obrigava-me a odiá-lo. Eu cheguei a acreditar que o odiava. Ele irritava-me profundamente – ainda me irrita. Nunca sei o que realmente sinto.

"Faz sentido" concordou Kai. "Não querias admitir os teus sentimentos por ele. Normal, é estranho apaixonares-te logo por ele"

"Mais do que estranho, é irreal. Qual é a lógica Kai? Quer dizer, nós não temos nada a ver um com o outro! Somos tão diferentes! E ele é tão…estranho. Tu sabes que é Kai, viveste com ele quando eras pequeno. Não é normal uma pessoa ser assim, tão fria e distante"

"Eu também sou."

"Não tanto, tu sabes. Ele é mais, muito mais. Diferente de qualquer pessoa que eu já conheci" Kai não pode deixar de sorrir ao ouvir isto "E apesar disso, foi por ele que te apaixonaste"

Ray olhou-o e respondeu, com um ar perdido: "Sim"

Ao fim de um momento, Kai perguntou-lhe abruptamente "Porque gostas dele, Ray?"

"Não sei…" disse, cada vez mais triste e desanimado.

"Como não sabes?" insistiu Kai, sem compreender

"Não sei…Quer dizer, saber sei, mas não sei…" levando a mão ao peito, continuou "É um saber interior, que eu não consigo verbalizar, porque não sei…Gosto da expressão que ele põe quando pensa, o modo como sorri, daquele esgar trocista que faz, do seu ar calmo, do modo tímido e sorrateiro dele quando quer falar comigo…"

"Ele atrai-te sexualmente?" perguntou Kai de repente. Ray estremeceu surpreendido, mas logo sorriu e respondeu "Sim", tão baixo que Kai não pode deixar de rir.

"Seu parvo não gozes!" gritou, atirando-lhe com a almofada à cara em gesto de brincadeira.

"Desculpa, desculpa. Continua"

Ray encolheu os ombros "Não há mais nada a dizer"

"Como não? Não acaba por aqui. Quando pretendes dizer-lhe?"

"Não pretendo." Disse Ray calmamente "Há coisas pelas quais não vale a pena lutar."

"Achas que ele não vale a pena?" perguntou seriamente

"Não é isso Kai, acho que não me serve de nada ter ilusões, ter esperanças. Para quê contar-lhe? De que me serviria? Só iria estragar a relação que já temos. Ficando calado, sofro menos."

Kai aproximou-se um pouco e agarrou-lhe firmemente nos braços "Ray, isso é um disparate. Estás a desprezar o sentimento mais bonito que qualquer ser humano pode sentir. Ele é diferente, muito diferente da maior parte das pessoas, mas se gostas dele é porque viste algo bom nele, algo que valha a pena. Não desperdices esse sentimento, Ray. Tenta conquista-lo"

Ray piscou os olhos subitamente muito brilhantes e olhou para o tecto "Mas ele não gosta de mim, nem nunca há-de gostar"

"Então luta por ele! Não digas isso ate lutares! Oh Ray, acredita em ti! Vocês são muito diferentes tudo bem, mas há uma razão pela qual tu sentes o que sentes por ele. Aproxima-te do Bryan. Acredita que podes fazer-lhe um grande bem se o conseguires."

Com isto Ray sorriu ligeiramente "Sabes? Era isso que eu desejava…ajuda-lo, fazer-lhe bem, tira-lo daquela concha em que ele se fechou."

"Isso é amor, Ray. Vai, luta por esse sentimento. Mesmo que no fim não consigas, vais saber que ao menos tentaste e deste o teu máximo. É mais doloroso arrependeres-te do que não fizeste do que do que fizeste"

"Obrigado, Kai" disse Ray, abraçando-o por entre as lágrimas reluzentes "Obrigado"

"De nada meu amigo." Respondeu calmamente enquanto o confortava nos seus braços. Sentindo barulho no andar de baixo, Kai levantou-se. "Devem ser eles. É melhor bazar antes que tenhamos de dar explicações"

"Sim, tens razão"

"Ray?"

"Sim Kai?"

"Luta por ele. Por mais estranho que me pareça, tu ama-lo, e isso é suficiente. O Bryan deve ser muito especial, para merecer o teu amor"

The End

Finnaly! "Mina suspira de exaustão" esta pequenina custou a ficar pronta…Peço-vos desculpa pela demora.

Dedicada a todos que têm medo de demonstrar os seus sentimentos. Esta é uma fic da qual a própria autora devia tirar conclusões.

Read and review, please. Caixinha roxa ao vosso dispor

Kissies, Mina


End file.
